1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of can dispensing devices for use in vending machines.
2. The Prior Art
Can dispensing devices are well known in the art. There has been a need, however, for a simplified can dispensing apparatus which will dispense various size products so that a purchaser may readily determine what product is to be dispensed next without the need of any auxiliary identification.